The Host Club Is
by tmwillson3
Summary: The Hosts are always doing new things together. A collection of one-shots based on prompts/requests given. All stories post-anime/manga unless said otherwise in notes. TamaHaru. Third one: Cosplaying as Superheroes.
1. Chapter 1: Cosplaying Disney Princesses

The Host Club Is

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC, nor do I own anything related to Disney. I just own the rather crackish idea to combine them. And to include random references for funsies. You have been warned of the general Halloween silliness and fluff to come. This takes place post-manga/anime, while the Hosts are in America studying abroad. I hope it brings a smile to your face. Happy Halloween! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~-THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Cosplaying as Disney Princesses

"Haruhi! We have the perfect Halloween costume for you!"

Tamaki ran to keep up with Haruhi's brisk pace as the winds threw fallen leaves and his scarf into his face. Not rain, fall temperatures, or biting winds was going to keep him from telling his Haruhi the good news and celebrating Halloween with her while they were in Boston.

"I doubt that!"

Tamaki almost went and pouted by a convenient tree, but he revived himself before needing to go there and get colder.

"But, but, how can you say that? We've picked such great costumes for you during cosplay before!"

"Says you, Tamaki-senpai."

"You didn't like them?"

The accusation in Tamaki's rising voice made Haruhi cringe before answering and giving him one of her glares.

"When I am forced to wear whatever you decide: no."

"Well, we gave you the option this time."

"Between male and female. Wow, so much choice," she said, rolling her eyes.

"It's a very important choice! American culture has different types of characters for both males and females, and if you want us to fit in-"

"Then you need to do more research."

Haruhi had stopped now, outside of her next classroom's building. The look of indulgence that she had worn for this conversation in the past had turned into annoyance, especially since Halloween was three days away.

"But we have! Lots of it! We all have! We've been watching as many American movies as we can find, and watching them with American commoners so we can see if they like those characters. Don't worry, we found the _perfect_ group costume idea."

Tamaki's eyes lit up at the thought of the costume that Haruhi would wear. It would be a beautiful dress on both occasions, and his inner mind theater conjured images of Haruhi singing, and how he would appear when she sang in that voice he liked so much. The fact that he had found a movie that could accommodate all of them so well only proved why he was the leader, even if no one really liked their cosplay names, except maybe himself.

"Frankly, I'm worried about what you managed to find in the last month."

"Month? Oh no, we've been researching for the last two months!"

Tamaki's look of horror at the thought of so little research time made Haruhi smile. It was when he leaned against the wall in front Haruhi that she had to get back from him invading her space so much.

"That's a little more reasonable."

"Plenty! Here, picture this," said Tamaki, spreading his hands out as though to make a picture frame as he spoke, "A crowded American Halloween party, with loud music and dancing and everything else that happens at commoner Halloween parties, including a costume party. And then, we'll arrive in matching costumes, all seven of us-"

"The Hosts?"

"Yes, of course. So we'll arrive, and the moment all of the Americans see us, they'll be speechless and give us the Best Costume award there, on the spot, because we know American culture so well. It'll be beautiful, just like you!"

Haruhi was not sure how he managed to find a movie that allowed them all to match, nor how he convinced everyone to go along with the idea. It was just Tamaki being Tamaki. She just did not want to stick out at the party, but she had a bad feeling she would be, just because Tamaki was trying so hard.

"Alright, if you say so, Tamaki-senpai."

Tamaki assumed that Haruhi was talking about the last part of his statement, so he replied, "Don't worry, Haruhi, you'll be the fairest of them all!"

With that, Tamaki swooped in and gave Haruhi another of his hugs and a quick peck on the cheek before letting her run off to class (since they still had ten minutes before class started). Then, he went off to his own class, content that he had done as Kyoya had suggested by hinting at the outfit with what he said. Now he did not feel so bad about not telling her.

All throughout the next three days, Haruhi tried to figure out what the boys had planned for matching costumes. Something Tamaki had said at the end reminded her vaguely of a movie she had watched recently, but she could not remember which one since she had seen so many of late.

As it was, some of her female friends from class were giving her an "American education" by showing her all of the important movies that she had been deprived of. First had been a Disney marathon, and this week it was Halloween-themed films like _Nightmare Before Christmas_ and _Hocus Pocus_. She was a little tired of movies and talk of doing all the same things that commoners did for the holiday. She was just glad that she had convinced the guys not to go trick-or-treating.

When Halloween night came, Haruhi was ready to see her costume already. When several loud knocks came, she opened her door to find Tamaki wearing a stocking hat and a white beard with small glasses. What little she saw of the other Hosts gave her to understand that all of them were wearing some sort of stocking hat and pointed shoes, and that was all the matching clothing she saw them wearing.

"Haruhi! I hope you're ready to surprise all those American friends of yours! You're going to be so adorable!"

Tamaki jumped in place while the twins pushed their way forward and handed her a box.

"Put this on. You have to wear the wig, too."

"There's a wig as well? I thought I was going to be female."

"You will be! Put this on, and you'll see!"

"Haruhi, you have ten minutes before we have to leave. We can't be late for your friends' party."

"Calm down, Kyoya-senpai. Everyone is late for parties in America."

The stare Kyoya gave Haruhi clearly showed that he _refused _to be late and take part in that American tradition.

While the Hosts lounged in her living room area, Haruhi put on her costume. There was indeed a dress, and such a dress it was! Shiny satin encompassed her as she put on the bright yellow skirt with its red and blue bodice. A touch of white, some matching shoes, and then Haruhi found the black wig. She did not like the idea of curly, short, black hair, but she put it on.

Suddenly, there came a tapping, as if someone rapping, rapping at her chamber door. A visitor, and nothing more.

"Haru-chan! We forgot to give you the lipstick you need!"

"I'm coming."

Haruhi opened her door to find Mori standing guard, a wall of safety with his face turned away, a tube of red lipstick in hand. Hunny was standing on the other of Mori, waiting for Haruhi to open the door.

"Haru-chan, you look so good! Just wait until you put on this lipstick. Then you'll have lips red as the rose, and you'll be perfect!"

Haruhi put on the lipstick, wondering what Hunny was talking about at the end. Then, the lightbulb clicked on for her as she considered that and the "fairest of them all" comment of Tamaki. Were the guys quoting a Disney movie?

When Haruhi walked out, with one minute to spare, Haruhi's suspicions were confirmed. It seemed that the guys had been watching Disney movies just like she had, including _Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_. True, the guys were taller than dwarves (except maybe the adorable Hunny turned Happy), but there was something to be said for their ability to match a costume completely (since money was no object), as her memory of the movie served her.

The Hosts made quite the scene as they marched in single file, with Haruhi leading the way. Hunny and Tamaki had tried to convince her to start singing "Heigh-Ho", but to no avail. They contented themselves with the thought that she smiled and waved to all, and it took them an extra fifteen minutes to walk to the party since people kept asking them to stop and take pictures. Those pictures usually consisted of lining up on either side of Haruhi, or else kneeling and posing in front of their Snow White.

When the Hosts made it to the party, the party became silent. The party-goers already there stopped to stare at the really well-done costumes until Haruhi's friends recognized her, congratulating her on such a realistic costume.

It was then that the Hosts realized that not everyone went hardcore into dressing up, if all of the generic pirates and other costumes were any indication. Haruhi still felt out of place, but she was alright with it since the guys had done as she asked and found something that everyone could recognize.

Soon enough, the guys' American friends found them and were poking fun at all, except at the aptly-named Grumpy Kyoya. Grumpy Kyoya was not amused by people trying to save the damsel-in-distress on Doc Tamaki's arm, so he joined Bashful Mori that night, standing stoically and talking to a few key people who had family in business related to his. Mori just kept an eye on his friends, but especially Haruhi.

Several times the Hosts had to pose for pictures while at the party, and due to space reasons, they were forced to stand in columns of three on either side of Haruhi to save space. Hunny and Mori always took the bottom since they were the strongest, while the twins took the middle slots on either side, and Tamaki took top right to Kyoya's top left.

Otherwise, the party went well. They were a jolly, if rather rowdy, bunch as this type of crushing home party was not their favorite place, especially when other boys tried to take Tamaki's place. Hikaru made it a habit of sneezing loudly and _accidentally _pushing people away when guys got too close, and Kaoru fell asleep between Haruhi and whatever offending boy came along.

The big highlight of the party was that they all did receive first place for best costume, individual and group. Tamaki looked like a kid at Christmas, telling Haruhi how happy he was and that she had nothing to worry about.

At the appointed time, which Kyoya had been watching for ever since they entered the party, the Hosts left. Haruhi was surprised to leave so early, but Kyoya was insistent.

"Our presence is required elsewhere, Haruhi. I think we've all had enough of this type of party for a while, yes?"

"Yeah, and enough of this costume!"

"You said it, Hikaru! I'm tired of being named Sleepy."

"And I'm tired of being Sneezy!"

"With age comes wisdom," said Mori.

"And you're the youngest," said Kyoya with a smug grin.

"Next time, we should not let Kyoya-senpai pick out the rules to decide who gets to choose names first."

"Agreed, Kaoru. Never trust a Shadow King."

"How did you decide what to do?" asked Haruhi.

"I gave them the option of choosing their next costume first," said Kyoya.

"Next costume? What next costume?"

"This one!" sing-songed Tamaki.

Haruhi saw the bright light of a camera flash as several pictures were taken of her. After her eyes recovered, she saw Kyoya holding a camera, while Tamaki held another box.

"I don't understand," said Haruhi.

"You didn't really expect us to stay in this costume all night did you?" asked Kyoya.

"After watching so many Disney movies, we had an idea!"

"So we decided to wear two costumes tonight! One from Snow White, and the other of our choosing from the current Disney princesses."

"And Tamaki wanted to still get the full commoner experience of trick-or-treating, so he settled for the next best thing: having us all pass out candy to children together," explained Kyoya.

"You need another costume," said Tamaki, "so put this one on. I just know you're going to love it!"

"Our little bookworm," added Mori.

Haruhi was surprised at Tamaki's persuasive powers (with maybe a little encouragement from Kyoya), but she decided it was worth a shot. She was not sure what else they could do with Disney, but if she was a bookworm, it was promising. Something less fluffy, hopefully.

Then she opened the box, and discovered a very large yellow ballroom gown with matching gloves/shoes and a brown wig. When she got a good look at the dress, she realized that she was going to be Belle. A beauty she would be, and she wondered if someone else would be her beast.

When she got done changing, she realized that the guys were no longer guys. Instead, she found all of the men in dresses, save Hikaru, who was wearing a gauzy pair of poofy pants and matching, revealing top with long, black hair. The boys had outdone themselves this time in looking like Disney Princesses, and she had a feeling that if anyone from Disney World were around, they would wonder how the Hosts managed to steal the theme park's costumes.

"What do you think, Haruhi?" called out Hikaru.

"Do we look recognizable?" added Kaoru.

"Are we or are we Disney Princesses?" said Hikaru as he sashayed toward Haruhi.

Haruhi wanted to laugh when she saw who was dressed as whom among the Disney Princesses. Hikaru made a good, sassy Jasmine, and Kaoru rocked the glass slippers as Cinderella (if it was real glass). Haruhi was surprised that Kaoru was able to find a coach shaped like a pumpkin that was drawn by horses, but only for a moment. This was the Host Club, after all.

Mori made a fine Mulan, dressed casually in the green, blue, and yellow dress with a sword at his side. Haruhi assumed that the sword was real, though she did not find out until later that it had been in his family for generations. Hunny donned a bright red, curly wig and teal blue dress, and he was excited to carry around a bow and arrow. He attempted at first to do a Scottish accent, but Mori told him that he was a perfectly fine Merida without the accent.

Once Haruhi was ready, all piled into the Pumpkin Coach and headed to a field in the middle of Boston, where cars were already pulled in. Once the Hosts got out, Tachibana, still dressed as Dopey, appeared and gave the Hosts bags of candy to hand out. Two photographers also appeared, both hired by Kyoya.

Soon, kids started walking around in their costumes, some as young as two, others as old as twelve. Some came in wheelchairs, and others came by themselves or in small groups. Each car had candy in it for the kids to take, and they all took a turn through the circle of cars parked in the field, until they came to the Hosts.

Many of the girls who came that night had a habit of running to one of the Hosts, excited to meet their favorite princess. Some boys even looked in awe, though the older ones were a little confused. After that, the Hosts agreed to take one photo of the child's choosing, whether with all of them together, or with just the princess the kid liked best. The photo was printed on the spot as a memento of the night.

As usual, Tamaki had the highest request rate for single pictures since he was Rapunzel, and his long, golden locks and smile won him many adoring fans, though Haruhi's Belle was a close second. All Hosts took at least one individual picture, even Kyoya in his short dress and shaven legs as a quiet Pocahontas. The girl who loved Pocahontas had been hard to get rid of, as she kept wanting to sing "Just Around the Riverbend" with Kyoya.

By the end of the night, each of the Hosts had given out several large bags of candy, and all kids left with smiles on their faces. Some children had their dreams come true by being able to meet their favorite princess, and all of the Hosts were happy with what they had done.

Even though Kyoya said he was having pictures done for good publicity, Haruhi could tell that he had fun as kids said outrageous things about each person's costume, or watched as Tamaki got pulled in multiple directions by all the girls playing with his fake hair. Haruhi liked watching the boys as they approached Mori and Hunny, who then allowed them to learn a new move or try to use the bow and arrow on a target.

After the kids all left, several city and hospital officials came and thanked the Hosts for coming out that night, and after several more photos for publicity, the Hosts left.

"Wow, guys, I didn't expect to do this tonight, or to wear anything like this. But, this was a lot of fun. I've never seen so many happy kids. Thanks," said Haruhi.

"So, did you like my idea?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes, I did, Tamaki-senpai. This was one of your best ideas so far," said Haruhi with a smile.

"Yay! I'm so glad! I _knew _you would like it!"

Haruhi knew the soul-crushing hug was coming, but she was hoping that he would have waited until after they were out of the carriage. But, that would not be Tamaki, and so he leaped across his seat to hug Haruhi. The rest of the Hosts tried to get him off of Haruhi, but the only thing they succeeded in doing was getting pulled into the hug by Tamaki, so when the carriage stopped, several groans of complaint were heard as body parts slammed into one another.

The Hosts made it to Haruhi's room before she realized that all of the Hosts wanted to come back into her room instead of go to bed.

"Guys, I had a lot of fun, but I'm tired. Can we talk more tomorrow?"

"It's not us that want to talk to you, Haru-chan."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father."

"What about my Dad, Mori-senpai?"

"It was hard to convince your father to let you go to that party tonight, Haruhi."

"Why, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Because he was afraid that in such tight quarters, we wouldn't be able to protect you, which is preposterous. Our martial arts masters alone could have taken care of us, and I had Hotta and Tachibana here as well. It required a little finagling, but he was convinced to go along with Tamaki's plan, with one condition."

"What was that, Kyoya-senpai?"

"That you wear a large, frilly dress of some sort, and that he be allowed to see you in it."

"What?!"

Haruhi wanted to have choice words with her father. Why did he always try to get her to wear such girly dresses?

The Hosts backed up slowly after seeing Haruhi's initial reaction, though Kyoya continued with opening up the webcam. When Haruhi calmed down, the Hosts came toward her again.

"Haruhi, are you ready to greet your father?"

"Yes. Let's get this over with. I want to go to bed and get out of this dress."

"Yeah, I'm tired of wearing a dress. Next year, we're definitely going to be pirates," said Hikaru.

"Pirates? No! We should be characters from Avatar the Last Airbender and have really cool moves! Don't you want to do that, ne Takashi?"

Mori's grunt of approval was missed by Kaoru's outburst.

"No, we should totally be characters from Harry Potter. Then we can be mischievous twins again!"

Chaos reigned for several moments until the sound of the webcam starting was heard, and all became deathly silent. Haruhi was pushed forward, and when the smiling face of Ranka was seen, all on Haruhi's end had to cover their ears at the burst of joy emitted by Ranka.

"Aww, there's my Haruhi! You look _so _cute! That's such a great dress on you! So, when are you dressing up in one of those Victorian dresses? They have the _best _corsets. Oh, better yet, Regency-style! You could be Elizabeth Bennet from that Jane Austen movie I love so much, Pride and Prejudice. I must share these ideas. Oh, boys!"

**Author's Notes: Happy Halloween! I love Halloween. I especially love Halloween because it's my sister's birthday. This story is dedicated to her. We used to trick-or-treat all the way into high school, having lots of fun with that. One day, I was thinking about what kind of costumes all the Hosts could wear to match one another. Snow White was one of my first thoughts (I know, really strange), and then being Disney Princesses came from that. I stuck to the official list of Disney Princesses at the moment (I don't think the Frozen ones are in it yet), so that it would be slightly easier to choose from the countless women in the Disney franchise. I'm sure you all have ideas of who would be better suited for which roles, and I'm curious to see how they compare. Also, who got the random Poe reference?**

**Second, as the summary states, this is the first of a series of prompts/requests from bhoney who saw my first TamaHaru fic and wanted to see more TamaHaru. She has a bunch of ideas for some that she did not have time to do, so she gave them to me to make it happen. I can't promise that these one-shots will come out frequently or consistently, but I have a large list, plus license to do all the holiday fluff I want. So this happened. All stories will be one-shots, post-manga/anime unless noted otherwise, and will be centered around the TamaHaru pairing. I have two favorite pairings in OHSHC, TamaHaru and KyoHaru, so I'm writing bits for both. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it! **


	2. Chapter 2: Celebrating PIPie Day

The Host Club Is

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I do not own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. I am just a huge math nerd, so this happened because PI Day is awesome, and because pie is delicious. This takes place post-manga/anime, while the Hosts are in America studying abroad. I hope you enjoy it! **

~~~~~~~~~~~-THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 2: Celebrating PI/Pie Day

"That will be all for today, students. I hope you have a good weekend, as well as a good PI Day tomorrow."

Tamaki was distracted. He got out of his math class, the last class of the day for him. He had an idea, and he needed to find Haruhi.

It would prove to be one of his better ones by Haruhi's calculations, even if it was only after the fact.

Haruhi saw Tamaki before she heard him, which was rare and meant only one thing: he was deep in thought. The smile on his face said that he had what he thought was a good idea, no doubt to do something tonight when she had been hoping for a quiet night. Unlikely with so many Hosts around her, but still, she could dream.

When Tamaki finally spotted Haruhi, the grin on his face was very telling.

"Haruhi! I've missed you!"

Considering that he had seen her at lunch, Haruhi just shook her head and braced herself for the incoming hug. Tamaki did not disappoint.

"It's good to see you, too, Senpai."

"And I have the most amazing idea! It's the perfect couple idea!"

"Oh? Let me be the judge of that."

"Sure, sure. I was thinking that since tomorrow is Pie Day, we should make a pie together! Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Yes and no. Considering your lack of ability in the kitchen, it'll be a good way to get you more used to baking and cooking in general, but the thought of the mess we'd create does not appeal to me."

"Don't worry, Haruhi! We'll take care of it. Come on, let's go shopping for ingredients!"

"What kind of ingredients, Tama-chan? What are you making?"

Hunny skipped up to the couple taking up the entire space of the already small hallway, Mori following closely. Hunny started grinning the moment he heard the words ingredients, as that usually meant that Haruhi was cooking. He _loved _her cooking, especially since she had been doing a lot more since coming to America.

"We're going to buy stuff to make a pie. Did you know that tomorrow is Pie Day?"

"There's a Pie Day in America? I love this place!"

Hunny's grin was permanent, while Mori gave more of a grimace before speaking.

"Americans and their holidays."

"This is awesome! What kind of pie are you two making? You should make a strawberry one! Oh, I know, can we help too? We don't have any plans tonight. You want to learn to make pie and then eat it, right Takashi?"

"Yeah, Mitsukuni."

"Then it's decided. Let's go find some strawberries and make strawberry pie!"

"Wait just a second, Hunny-senpai! We haven't decided yet on what kind of pie to make."

Haruhi had no intention of making a strawberry pie. She knew what she wanted to make, but she wanted to talk to the others first. Tamaki simply did not like the idea of his couple date being turned into a club event, but once Hunny decided, then he knew there was no point in trying to fight the inevitable.

"Oh. You don't want to make a strawberry pie, Haru-chan?"

Hunny gave Haruhi his most precious look, pleading with her to change her mind. Luckily, Haruhi was starting to grow immune to such looks from all the Hosts, beside the fact that she just did not want to make one. She patted Hunny on the shoulder before responding.

"I don't really want to, Hunny-senpai, it's true. But mostly I just want to make sure that we all agree on a type of pie to make."

"Okay, that works! Any pie will do," said Hunny, ready to eat any type of pie Haruhi made.

"Who's throwing a coconut cream pie at Tono and where? We want to as well!" added Hikaru as he and his twin joined the conversation.

"No one's throwing any type of pie at Tama-chan, you two. We're going to _make _one and then eat it. Want to help?"

"What kind of pie is it?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not," both said in stereo, "so where's the pie?"

"We're going to buy ingredients now. Come on, let's find Kyo-chan. He'll want to help, too."

"What have I been voluntold for now?" said Kyoya as he brought out his black notebook.

"Mon Ami! Perfect timing!"

"Of course, Tamaki. When don't I?"

Ignoring Kyoya's comment, Tamaki pushed on.

"We're going to bake a pie! Come join us as we find and buy ingredients before making it!"

"What kind of pie are we making?"

"We're still deciding, Kyoya-senpai. But let's go to the store now, and we'll decide on the way," said Haruhi.

"We'll take my car," said Kyoya.

Once the entire entourage was in Kyoya's car, more like limo in Haruhi's mind, the topic of the type of pie was decided.

"I want to make a strawberry pie, but Haru-chan doesn't want to. Any other ideas?"

"Something simple, and preferably cheap," said Kyoya.

"We don't care," said Kaoru, "so long as we get a piece of it."

"Since this is an American holiday, we should do something really American. What's the most American type of pie there is?"

"Apple," said Haruhi.

"Then how about apple pie?"

"With vanilla ice cream and cinnamon on top?" asked Hunny with wide eyes.

"Definitely!" cried Tamaki with joy.

"Apple it is," said Kyoya.

"And I have a recipe for it, too," said Haruhi.

All heads turned to Haruhi, questions at the ready.

"How did you get the recipe, Haruhi?"

"From a girl in my math class. She brought in apple pie today, and it tasted so good. I wanted the recipe, and she gave it to me. I was hoping to try it out myself at some point."

"Yay for recipes for good pies!" said Hunny with glee.

Going to the nearest grocery store was another adventure in and of itself since the boys had rarely spent time in commoner grocery stores, especially American ones. It was big, so getting lost only once in the freezer section from way too many varieties of ice cream was good. Trying to decide on which variety of vanilla ice cream was a struggle.

Everyone stayed together and helped Haruhi find what she needed to make the pie, trying to find the most perfect apples, apple preparation equipment, and other ingredients money could buy. They bought more than they needed, but most hoped that there would be enough to make a second pie.

Haruhi had struggled with keeping the Hosts, especially Tamaki, quiet about what they saw and the weird types of names for food brands. Many had been confused why a cereal had been called Crispy Hexagons, as it seemed like a terrible name for cereal, unless they enjoyed geometry and math that much.

By the time that they all got home with the groceries, Hunny was having a panic attack over the quickly melting ice cream, while Mori tried his best to calm and distract him. Tamaki was not much better.

During the ride, Tamaki had enjoyed feeling and looking at the apples, as they were so smooth and delicious smelling. But, the twins kept trying to steal away the apples and attempted to juggle them in the car, much to Tamaki's concern. It was not until Kyoya finally gave them one of his signature Shadow King stares that they put the apples back in the bag and smiled their devilish smiles at Tamaki, as though to say that it was not over. Haruhi just wanted to get home and get going on the preparations, as there was much to do.

Dinner was a short affair as all wanted to make pie. Once all were assembled in the kitchen, Haruhi put on her apron and gave out the marching orders.

"Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, you'll be taking care of the apples. I don't trust Tamaki or the twins with the coring or cutting of the apples, not with these sharp knives. Kyoya-senpai, I want you to oversee them and when they're done, make sure that the pan is ready to cook the apples. I trust you most with the heat."

"What do you want us to do, Haruhi?"

"You two will be making the dough for the crust."

"Let's do it!"

"What about us, Haruhi? Are you sure you trust two evil doppelgangers with that?"

"Tamaki, you and I will be taking the dough and preparing it once it is done being mixed by the twins. We'll watch to make sure that it all goes right."

"How will we prepare it?"

"I'll show you when we get there."

Marching orders given, all went to their assigned places and started their work. Granted, it was slow at first since none had any idea how to mix ingredients together, let alone slice or core apples. Haruhi showed the boys how to cut and core one apple first, then watched them each take care of one apple. Once she was satisfied, she moved to the twins.

What Haruhi saw worried her. There was _way _too much flour in front of the twins, and Tamaki was just standing nearby, oblivious to the fact that the twins were exchanging glances between themselves, the open flour container, and Tamaki. That could only end horribly, with flour everywhere.

"I don't know what you two are thinking about, but stop all such thoughts this instant. If you make a mess, then you have to clean it up."

The twins tried to look innocent and failed miserably as they picked up the flour and looked longingly at Tamaki's backside, just begging to be properly covered. Haruhi gave them several more looks before Kyoya said something about waiting until after all the necessary flour was used at least, which Haruhi shook her head at.

"Cut it out now, guys, or else you won't get any pie."

That got the twins to pay attention much faster to Haruhi.

Once Haruhi showed them how to use measuring cups and spoons, the twins soon went to town, working in tandem to have one pour while the other mixed with the large spoon, before mixing with hand mixers. They enjoyed using the hand mixers, pounding into the dough and watching it fly.

Once the dough was in the fridge to cool, Haruhi was able to watch the last bits of apple get cut as Kyoya took the apples to the frying pan to prepare. The combination of the apples with cinnamon and a little brown sugar ensured that Hunny stayed close-by in order to fully appreciate the smell and sight.

When the dough was chilled and ready, Tamaki brought it out, and Haruhi showed him how to use a roller.

"There's another reason why I want you doing this, Tamaki-senpai: I _really _don't like the idea of the twins having possession of this roller. It's like inviting disaster and injury into the kitchen."

"Aww, c'mon, Haruhi! Don't you trust us?"

"About as far as I can throw you two, so not at all."

"But we'd promise to only hit the Boss!"

"Hey! You stop that, you evil doppelgangers! Haruhi said no, so don't even think about it!"

All the same, Tamaki still backed away from the twins, afraid of what they could do.

"No, you guys. As much as Tamaki may deserve it at times, you may not hit him, or anyone else."

"Haruhi! You're not helping!"

"Tamaki-senpai, be quiet, and keep flattening the dough."

Tamaki went to his corner of woe and rolled the dough instead of growing mushrooms. He muttered to himself about unconcerned girlfriends.

Once the dough was ready, the tin was lined, and the apple filling was poured in, much as Hunny wanted to eat the confection right then and there. Haruhi took on the delicate task of putting on the top layer and preparing it for the oven.

With the dough in the oven, the massive amount of clean-up began. Haruhi continued to give orders, as all bowed to her great amount of experience in the kitchen.

"I want this place spotless! No one gets pie unless they help clean this kitchen up! And be careful with the knives! I don't want you cutting yourselves or blunting the knives if you dropped them."

"Hey, Hikaru, remember that time when we learned to juggle? Wanna try it with the knives?"

"Yeah, let's do it. It's just like apples, but bigger."

Haruhi tried to stop the twins, but they already were passing them back and forth between one another before she could get over there.

"Put those down! Do you want to go to the hospital?"

"No, but that's what you hate, so it's fun! As it is, you already took away some of our fun from earlier."

Haruhi sighed and went back to the sink to help with drying the dishes that had already been cleaned in the assembly line of Mori scrubbing, Hunny soaping, Kyoya rinsing, and Tamaki placing in the rack to dry. When the twins were done juggling, they cleaned and dried the knives themselves, the knives switching hands many times as the twins took turns doing the different parts of cleaning and drying.

"It looks so clean! I'm going to bring out the ice cream!"

"Hunny-senpai, there's no point to do that. We still have to wait a little more, so we might as well wait until we bring the pie out."

"Okay, Haru-chan! So what do we do next?"

"What else? Flour fight!" screamed the twins as they attacked Tamaki from behind.

Tamaki yelped in surprise before turning around and trying to assess the damage to his backside. He managed to brush most off, but unfortunately, he was right next to Kyoya, who was liberally sprinkled with the flour in the process. Kyoya's eyes narrowed, and Tamaki backed away from him slowly. The laughter that had started to bubble up at seeing Tamaki's back spotted with flour got harder to control at seeing the many specks on Kyoya's face and upper body.

"Now, Mommy, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Tamaki, you _knew_ I was right behind you. Do you know how annoying flour is to get off my glasses?"

Tamaki gulped and backed into the wall, and Kyoya chose then to stalk over to Tamaki and stare. He would have continued for much longer were it not for Hunny getting amused and slipping between the twins, grabbing the open flour container. Flour container in hand, Hunny used his quick-fighting hands to fling flour at the twins, then at Mori to keep him away, and then he threw a bunch on top of Kyoya.

"Hey look, Kyo-chan is going white on top now!"

The twins were on the ground, laughing hysterically at Hunny's facial expression and joke, while Haruhi tried to fight off a smile and failed. Mori shook his head in the twins' direction in an attempt to get off the flour.

Kyoya gave one last glare to Tamaki before nodding his head to shake off the majority of the flour onto Tamaki, earning more laughs from the twins. Then he took off his glasses and turned to Hunny, who was still smiling and laughing behind him.

"Hunny, may I have the flour?"

"You have to catch me first!"

Off Hunny ran, leaving a trail of flour in his wake, hitting anyone he zipped by. Haruhi avoided the blond flour bunny the longest, only until Hunny was cornered by the tag team of Mori and Kyoya.

After that, all bets were off, as Tamaki had run to Haruhi to hide, and Kyoya saw to it that Tamaki was covered in flour, not caring that he got Haruhi in the process.

"Tamaki, would you hold still please a second? I believe I owe you something. Haruhi, you should really move now."

Haruhi spluttered and tried to remove the flour as much as she could after ducking away from Tamaki the flour monster. Hunny and the twins continued to laugh at Kyoya taking his revenge.

Soon, the twins stole the container from Kyoya, and they managed to cover him more before Hunny came from below and pushed the container up at the twins, coating their faces. The twins finally stopped laughing and gave evil looks to Hunny, who continued to smile angelically.

There was no doubt in Haruhi's mind that the flour fight would have continued until all the flour was used up, and the only reason it was not was because the pie's timer went off. When they all heard the timer, all movement stopped. The sea of flour-covered boys parted for Haruhi as she walked over with oven mitts and tester in hand.

Haruhi confirmed that the pie was done, so she took it out and set it on stove to cool. Then, she turned to face the boys.

"I hope you enjoy using the broom and dustpan. Wash your hands and then get out the plates, silverware, and ice cream. It's time to eat pie, and then we'll clean up all this."

In the chaos and flour dust kicked up by everyone as they tried to reach the sink first, Haruhi acted like a human shield for the pie since no one else seemed to think about it. Hunny came with the ice cream, and Mori brought a large knife to slice the pie. Haruhi cut the pie as everyone else cleared the table of flour and brought out eating implements.

All of the Hosts waited for Haruhi to get her slice ready, and then they all began eating together, much as Hunny wanted to start his as soon as he received it. At first, only the sound of forks scraping against plates could be heard, and then hums of enjoyment as all tasted the fruits of their labors.

"Haruhi, this is amazing! We need to do this again!"

"Yeah, Hika-chan is right! Let's do this tomorrow! This is so good!"

"I'm glad you like it so much. But no, we're not doing this again tomorrow. I don't think I can handle this two days in a row. I love pie, but not that much."

"But it's Pie Day, Haruhi! We should definitely eat and make more pie for tomorrow! How else can we fit in with the rest of the commoners here?"

"Tamaki-senpai, no. This is enough. Besides, I think this qualifies as an appropriate way to celebrate PI Day. One pie will have to do."

"But Haru-chan," whined Hunny.

"No, Hunny-senpai. You can do it without me if you'd like. But right now, I need to go to bed so that I'm ready to go to the library tomorrow to study. I still have a geometry test Monday. I'm sure there'll be lots of PI mentioned on it."

"They're going to have story problems about pie? Wouldn't it be better to have it about rectangle-shaped food since that's what you're covering in class right now?" asked Tamaki.

"No, Tamaki-senpai. PI, as in 3.141592. What you get when you divide the circumference of a circle by its diameter?"

"Oh, that PI! But what does that have to do with tomorrow's Pie Day?"

"Tamaki, I think you're confused. Tomorrow is March 14th. Think about it from an American standpoint when writing the date," said Kyoya shrugging his shoulders at Tamaki.

It took Tamaki a second to realize it, but the lightbulb moment came. His mouth gaped open as his mind was blown by what he had just realized.

"Earth to Tamaki. Please come back to us," said Haruhi.

Tamaki shook his head before coming back, his smile still in place.

"Haruhi, this is great! That is just the coolest thing! These Americans, I tell you."

"I'm glad you understand now, Tamaki-senpai."

"And that's why only my math teacher talked about it! It makes so much more sense! I would've thought that my science instructor would have said something, as much as he loved food."

"Okay, Tamaki-senpai. Finish up eating so that we can clean up this place."

Both the ice cream and apple pie were demolished. Hunny called dibs on licking the containers clean before throwing them out. The flour was swept up, even if the twins "accidentally" swept flour onto Tamaki, who had been holding the dustpan.

The kitchen was spotless once again, and so all headed to bed. Tamaki escorted Haruhi to her room from the kitchen down the hall, giving Haruhi another tight hug and chaste kiss on the forehead before wishing her good night.

"Haruhi, want to study tomorrow? We can celebrate PI Day by studying math together if you'd like."

"I'd like that, Tamaki-senpai. I'll see you at breakfast then. Good night."

"Good night, Haruhi, and thanks for suggesting that apple pie! I've never enjoyed my own cooking so much!"

~~~~~~~~~~~-THTHTHTHTHTHTHTH-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: Happy PI Day a day late! I love PI Day, as it combines two of my favorite things: math and dessert. I meant to put up a Christmas one-shot because I had an idea, but that did not happen, so look for a super late Christmas one in the future. I hope you enjoyed!**

Bhoney: Yay! I'm so glad you enjoyed all of it! American holidays are fun to do with them. And yay for Poe references! Thanks so much for reading!

Luxartisan: Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

FarGreenCountrySwiftSunrise: 1 and 2) Thank you! 3) Yay! When life cooperates, it's nice. 4) Haha oh I'm sure he knows, but he's going to ignore that thought as long as possible. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: Cosplaying as Superheroes

The Host Club Is

**Author's Disclaimer: No, I don't own OHSHC. All rights go to their respective owners. This is a belated birthday present for KC, an artist who continues to inspire me with her kind words and amazing fanart. She introduced me to many wonderful fandoms, including Miraculous Ladybug, which is shown here. Don't mind me while I throw in a lot of random superheroes here. I hope you enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~-HTHTHTHTHTHTH-~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 3: Cosplaying as Superheroes

"Haruhi, would you cosplay as Ladybug from _Miraculous_ for my birthday? Please? It's my favorite show!"

Haruhi paused in her picking up of tea cups to consider the request. The brunette requester was a regular of Haruhi's, even after Haruhi had revealed herself as a girl, and Haruhi had always thought her sweet.

"Sure, I'll talk to the guys and see if they can't help me find an outfit," said Haruhi, much to the regular's surprise and delight.

Haruhi had never seen the show before, so she asked the twins about it. She learned quickly.

"It's about this awkward teenage girl named Marinette who saves the world by becoming a superhero dressed as a ladybug. It's pretty generic," said Hikaru.

"The girl is sweet, though, just like you," added Kaoru. "And she has a _huge _crush on the most popular boy in class, Adrien. He also turns into a superhero, Cat Noir. Neither know the other's secret identity, and they both crush on each other hard."

"Why do you want to know about that show?" asked Hikaru.

"I agreed to dress as Ladybug as a special request. For her birthday."

"We'll help!" said the twins in unison.

Haruhi did not realize until too late _why _they agreed to help. Suddenly, the day before the girl's birthday, she found herself being kidnapped and forced to try on red spandex. Then she finally saw a picture of the whole outfit, making her wish she had done the research instead of agreeing to it to satisfy the eager glasses-wearing girl. After the outfit was fitted, the twins began coaching her more about her outfit.

"Remember, Marinette is clumsy, so you're good there. But, Ladybug is very poised, has quick reflexes, and always has a retort for evil villains and Cat Noir. She's also known for using this," said Kaoru, handing Haruhi a red yo-yo with black dots, "to spin around and stop things from hitting her. She uses her lucky charm at the last minute to win the day, so don't be afraid to throw this into the air."

"What do I say when I throw it into the air? Lucky charm?"

"There you go! You're catching on. See, easy as can be. Just wait until you see our costumes tomorrow," said Kaoru.

This took Haruhi by surprise.

"Costumes? On you? But I thought-"

"What fun would that be? No, we'll all be super tomorrow. We even convinced the original members to come out and join us."

"Though that wasn't hard," snickered Hikaru. "April 16th is coming fast. See you tomorrow!"

At home, Haruhi finally watched a couple episodes of the show. It was cute in a shojo way, and Marinette had definite problems trying to talk to her crush. Haruhi felt for her, as she often was at a lack for words once Tamaki (still her boyfriend after two years) turned romantic.

As Haruhi watched Cat Noir enter, she reflected that the hero reminded her strongly of Tamaki, which led her down other avenues. Did that mean that Tamaki was coming as well? What hero would he be? He had not mentioned anything to her about it, which surprised her. He loved giving her advance notice so that she could keep the day open for him. She had no plans for the next day, so that was for the best, but she wished she had known sooner. It was unlike him.

When it came time for hosting, Haruhi opened the doors of Host Club to find herself awash in darkness. No roses waited here, only convincing breezes and the fake sounds of a busy city.

"Haru-chan!"

Haruhi looked for the pint-sized, cake-loving host, only to find a taller, masked man in a red suit approach her. After hugging her, Hunny asked, "I'm gonna be the best sidekick ever, and Takashi can be his normal, quiet self as Batman. It'll be so much fun!"

Hunny ran back to Mori, who looked quite dashing in black and a cape. He held a set of car keys in his hand and nodded at Haruhi.

Kyoya then stepped forward in a well-tailored tuxedo. "Welcome, Haruhi. You'd best get changed. The girls are on their way."

"Who are you supposed to be? James Bond? I thought he was a spy?" asked Haruhi, confused.

"I'll have to consider dressing as him next time. Right now, you can call me Tony Stark, the man with a plan," he said, picking up his high-tech suitcase.

Haruhi would have asked more questions, but the twins decided at that moment to appear, in matching green and yellow outfits, complete with spiky helmet and a staff. One twin pointed a staff at Kyoya, while the other smiled threateningly at Haruhi.

"Put down your glowstick of destiny. I have no time to deal with your shenanigans," grumbled Kyoya. "Save it for he who is late."

"So Tamaki is coming?" asked Haruhi as she was whisked into a changing room.

After that, the day went by in a blur for Haruhi. The outfit of red spandex and black spots certainly made her feel self-conscious, but the moment she was able to fulfill the girl's birthday wish, she was glad to do so. The birthday girl smiled and loved the birthday cake that Haruhi had made for her. The girl proceeded to give her a giant hug and thank her before other girls joined, wanting Haruhi to show off.

The problem with showing off was that she never had used a yo-yo before, so it took a couple tries to make it work. Then, she had to use her still lacking hand-eye coordination to swing it in a circle, almost hitting two girls and knocking over one teacup.

At least three different times, she was in the middle of twirling the yo-yo when the string slipped from her hands. The first time, the yo-yo did not go far. The second time, Hunny and Mori happened to be back from giving rides in the Batmobile, so they retrieved it. The third time, the twins got a hold of it.

"Guys, give it back. I need it."

"Let's play the 'Which Loki Has It' game!" said one twin, swirling around to face the adoring fangirls of the tricksters. "Which one of us has it?"

Haruhi picked out the right Loki, but they refused to give it up. Instead, they ran around Haruhi, telling her to catch them first. Haruhi was about fed up with them when the main door suddenly burst open.

"Give the lady back her yo-yo, you shady twin Lokis! You shouldn't mess with Ladybug. If you do, you also have to report to me, Cat Noir."

Tamaki rushed over to Haruhi, taking her hands. He whispered, "Are you alright? Sorry I'm late. I wasn't sure I could come with classes, but it worked out."

Haruhi nodded stiffly, casting an evil eye on the twins.

Once Tamaki was satisfied, he said aloud, "Never fear, milady, I'm here to save the day. I'm purrfectly in time to help you stop these evil villains. Let's go."

As the twins ran about the room, Tamaki used his staff to try and stop/trip the twins, while Haruhi tried to corner the twins. Twice she almost had them, and then they snuck by and pushed over something in the process. All the girls watched in frightened anticipation. Tamaki managed to trip Haruhi by accident, and the couple worked together to create a blockade to protect the girls and lessen the running area.

Just as the twins were about to escape yet again, their plans for destruction were foiled, by none other than Iron Man.

"This will stop now," said Kyoya in a red, metal suit. "You're making a mess."

Kyoya put up his arms, hands in position to blast something at the twins. As fire started to dart out of his palms, the twins got down on their knees and begged for mercy.

"Please don't hurt us! It's not like we destroyed New York City or something."

"If you had, I would've had to have asked Hunny to put on his secondary costume and take care of you personally. Believe me, you don't want to mess with his green alter ego. He'll show you no mercy. Now, give back the yo-yo."

With the yo-yo restored to its proper owner, the club room returned to normalcy as the hosts chatted with the girls. Haruhi never got the hang of swinging the yo-yo, which was shown clearly at the end when she managed to hit Tamaki in the back of the head. The "lucky charm" was only thrown once, as she managed to throw it to Tamaki instead of herself, and he came on bended knee to present it back.

On the plus side, Haruhi did get to spend some quality time hosting with Tamaki. Tamaki was perfect as Cat Noir, just oozing with charm and cat puns, and he took every opportunity to offer his services or suggest smoothly that they hang out later. The girls all squealed whenever he did something romantic, and Haruhi did her best to keep him at bay in the club room.

As the girls started to leave, the birthday girl gave Haruhi one last hug and thank you.

"You were amazing as Ladybug! Would you ever consider cosplaying as Princess Tutu? Tamaki could be Fakir."

All Haruhi could remember about the anime was that it involved ballet dancing, and the thought of dancing did not sit well with her.

"I might consider it, but I'd have to learn a lot of ballet first."

"Okay! Thanks for the best birthday ever!"

When the last girl had left, Tamaki immediately ran over to Haruhi and kissed her.

"Haruhi! I've missed you so much!"

When he finally released her from the long embrace, Haruhi smiled slightly. "I missed you, too."

That comment earned her a side hug from Tamaki, who was still in his cat costume. He nuzzled the top of her head, purring in contentment at being missed.

"Tamaki, is it really necessary to purr like that?" asked Haruhi.

"Oh, right! I guess not," said Tamaki, coming back from his inner mind theater. In it, he and Haruhi were still dressed as their superheroes and fighting crime together in Paris. The only difference was that Haruhi let herself be held and saved by him, often.

"Haruhi, do you have time today to get dinner together? I'm sorry I've been so distant. There's so much going on in class right now; it's fascinating! I can't wait to tell you all about it."

"Sure, Tamaki. I'd like that. What did you have in mind?"

"How about fancy tuna? Cats love tuna," he said, winking at her.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at his attempt at a joke.

Tamaki started to pull Haruhi to the door when Kyoya asked him with as straight a face as he could maintain, "So you're letting Haruhi out of the club room dressed like that?"

"Of course he is! He's still a pervert," said the twins in stereo.

Tamaki squeaked when he realized that they were both still dressed in spandex, so they changed first and gave good-bye hugs to all. After that, the couple left for dinner, as everyone else had plans already.

At dinner, Tamaki was his bubbly self, and Haruhi listened as he described what he was learning in college. After that, Tamaki wanted to know how the club was doing, and how her final classes were as she prepared to graduate at the end of the year.

"I'm so glad we'll be at the same school again soon. I don't like all this separation," said Tamaki.

"It won't be for much longer," said Haruhi. "We'll make up for it then."

It was in moments like that that Haruhi wondered how things would change when she went off to college. She would still study, but much more, and she would still have Tamaki and her friends from the Host Club. Would things work out?

"Earth to Haruhi. Are you still there? Thinking about your grocery shopping list again?" asked Tamaki good-naturedly, waving a hand in front of Haruhi.

"I'm just thinking about what's going to happen in college with us," said Haruhi, looking at the table.

"I'm sure it'll work out like it did today," said Tamaki with a smile. "You'll try hard and won't ask for help. I'll be there for you, though, and we'll work it all out somehow. And when I'm caught up in my dream world, you'll come along and say something to make sure I don't stay there much longer."

"And you'll be okay with it, even when I never become as romantic as you dream about?" asked Haruhi, truly curious.

"I wouldn't have you any other way. You'll always be my blunt Haruhi. I wouldn't care if you were awkward like Marinette or silent like Mori. As long as you're with me, we can take on anything."

"Except if the twins come after us," said Haruhi, cringing in remembrance of their failed attempts.

"That's why we have other friends," said Tamaki, coming over to hug Haruhi. "We'll always have each other."

~~~~~~~~-HTHTHTHTHTHTH-~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes: There's your daily amount of fluff for the day. Happy Belated Birthday to KC! I hope you had an amazing day! Here's some TamaHaru and Marinette/Adrien fluff to celebrate. **

**Thank you so much to everyone who's still been reading! I have disappeared of late, so here's a brief explanation: I started working 50+ hours at work, so I haven't had a lot of time, nor the energy. Second, my father recently passed away, so I've been going through a lot with that. It hit everyone in my family hard when he passed suddenly, and a lot of responsibility has fallen on me since. If I'm not the most active person in the upcoming months, you know why.**

**Once again, thanks to everyone for all your support of my stories! I really appreciate it! I hope this story finds you well, and that you enjoyed this little story. **

Mutemuia: Thank you so much! I'm so glad you enjoyed both chapters. The kitchen will need to be replaced, but they can afford it. I'm glad you liked all the choices for Princesses! It brought me so much amusement to think of those. As for Pride and Prejudice with Ouran, yes! It will happen soon. I'm stealing your ideas for casting. Thanks for the awesome review and ideas!

Zeldageek726: Thank you ! I'm glad you loved it. Slowly I'll put more of these out; I promise. Thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
